Drabble Collection
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Kinda Boring in Here, Jadi ini adalah berbagai koleksi Drabble yang dibuat dimasa senggang, hehehe, pendek-pendek emang *kalo ngak pendek bukan drabble namanya* jadi, mungkin menggunakan beberapa pairing lain selain tender shipping, dan mungkin tidak akan ada perubahan gender sama sekali, just Have Fun and enjoy
1. 1

**Silent Reverie **

**.**

**TenderShipping**

**Bakura x Ryou**

**.**

**No GEND, No Fem! Just YAOI and BL**

**.**

* * *

_Dunia ini begitu kelam…_

_Karena cahaya tidak ada lagi terlihat…_

_Semuanya telah tertutup rapat oleh kegelapan…_

_Sesuatu yang selalu kubenci selama ini…_

Bakura hanya menatap kosong ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini, kosong dan sempit, tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali dinding-dinding yang sangat aneh, tidak ada pintu menuju kemanapun di dalamnya, Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat seperti ini, terkunci dan tidak bisa keluar kemanapun..

_Di saat semuanya mulai menghilang…_

_Kau datang, membawa cahaya kecil di hadapanku…_

_Dengan senyum polo situ kau tidak mengetahui bahaya apa yang kau dapat jika bersama denganku…_

"Halo—Apa ada orang di dalam?" ucap sebuah suara kecil dengan langkah kaki perlahan kini membuka sebuah pintu di depannya

Bakura yang bisa merasakan kehadiran orang asing tersebut hanya bisa menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pemuda manis keturunan _british_ memiliki wajah yang terkesan lembut dengan rambut perak menyamai dirinya.

"Uh—Maaf, aku tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu…" jawabnya sopan kemudian memandanginya dengan mata Hazlenya yang memikat itu "Kalau boleh tahu, ini dimana? Dan siapa dirimu?"

Bakura hanya melihat sekeliling sambil kemudian memandang sosok itu "Entahlah—Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa sama seperti dirimu…" jawabnya sekedarnya

"Apa kau juga terjebak disini?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat kemudian tersenyum kecil "Namaku Ryou…Siapa namamu?" tambahnya

"Bakura…" jawab Bakura singkat

Ryou berdeham kemudian "Kalau begitu kupanggil kau Kura saja ya~" ucapnya dengan nada ceria kepada Bakura saat itu

Bakura mendengus sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ryou "Kau harus keluar dari tempat ini… Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu…" ucap Bakura tidak ingin orang seperti Ryou berada di tempat gelap seperti ini

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kita bisa pergi berdua—!"

"Aku baik-baik saja disini…" jawab Bakura ketus meski ia berbohong—mana mungkin ia merasa betah berada di tempat seperti ini

Tanpa Bakura sadari, sepasang tangan menggenggam erat lengannya—sejenak ia hendak untuk menghempaskan pemilik tangan itu mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya dari dirinya tetapi mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat kini tatapan mata sedih yang dipancarkan oleh Ryou kepadanya.

"…" Ryou menggenggam erat lengan Bakura "…Kalau begitu aku akan disini menemanimu…" jawabnya

"A—Apa yang…"

"Berada di tempat yang gelap sendirian pasti tidak menyenangkan… Akan lebih baik kalau berdua kan? Dengan beritu tidak akan kesepian dan ketakutan lagi…" jawabnya dengan tenang diiringi senyuman kecil

Bakura hanya terpaku sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan membiarkan Ryou tetap disisinya menggenggam tangannya—menemaninya…

_Meski sampai saat ini,_

_Kau tidak pernah merasa benci terhadap semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu…_

_Meski telah menyiksamu beribu carapun, Kau masih tetap tersenyum dengan santainya kau bisa memaafkanku…_

_Kau adalah sesuatu yang lain, yang begitu berbeda dari semuanya…_

_Kau adalah Hikariku…_

* * *

**Litte: **mwahahhahahaah~ Drabble Gaje! xD

**Bakura: ** APA MAKSUDNYA YAOI! RY GUEE~!

**Litte:** Udah~ Cowok atao Cewek Ry tetep keliatan maniss~

**Bakura:** =_= tapi kenapa ceritanya GAJE!

**Litte:** xD sekali-sekali~


	2. 2

**Tale of Kura**

**.**

**TenderShipping**

**Bakura x Ryou**

**.**

"Kura kau manis sekalii~" puji Ryou sambil dengan mata berbinar-binar

"…" Bakura memutar bola matanya "Ry—berhenti mengatakan itu…" sahutnya malas

"Tapi kau kelihatan manis sekalii~, matamu yang manis dan imut itu sudah mengatakan semuanyaa~" tambah Ryou semakin berbinar-binar

"…" Bakura mendengus kesal

"Siapa yang paling imut~ Siapa yang paling imut~" ucap Ryou sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ria "Iya~ itu adalah kamu~ K-U-R-A~ Kura yang imut~ Kura yang manis~"

"…" Bakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kura si Manis~ kau sungguh menawan hati~ kita menjadi teman~" sambung Ryou masih melantunkan lagunya dengan sangat bersemangat "Lalalala~ Kura~ Kura~"

"ARGGGGHHHH!" teriak Bakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya itu frustasi entah karena lagu yang dinyanyikan Ryou atau apapun itu sehingga membuatnya stress seperti ini "RYOUU!" panggilnya dengan nada yang sangat lantang

Ryou menoleh kearah Bakura dengan wajah _innoncent_ miliknya, kini di tangannya tengah memeluk seekor kucing putih yang baru berumur 3 bulan "Hng~ Ada Apa Kura?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

**Miaww~ Miaww~**

Sepertinya kucing kecil itu langsung menjawab dan bukan Bakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryou, Ryou langsung tersenyum kemudian mengelus kucing itu dengan sayang.

Bakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris melihat perlakuan sang Hikari yang begitu cintanya dengan gumpalan kapas putih aneh itu—tapi yang membuatnya kesal bukan hanya itu saja tapi…

"AKU MENYESAL SUDAH MENGIJINKANMU MEMUNGUT GUMPALAN KAPAS ITU!" semburnya sambil menunjuk si Kucing putih tanpa dosa yang di sebut gumpalan kapas tidak berguna oleh Bakura

Ryou memandang Bakura kemudian kepada si Kucing "Tenanglah, Kura~ dia hanya iri~" ucapnya dengan nada tenang

**Miawww~** sahut si Kucing dengan nada ceria

"…Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah…" ucap Bakura memulai "KENAPA DARI SEMUA NAMA KAU MENAMAINYA SAM DENGAN NAMAKU—KENAPA RYOUU!" ucapnya emosi

Ryou kemudian mengangkat kucing itu hingga dekat dengan Bakura, tetapi Bakura yang saat itu sedang bad mood malah mundur sejenak tidak ingin dirinya di dekati si buntalan kapas menjijikan itu "Ayolah Kura~ Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Putih dan begitu menggemaskan~" ucap Ryou menjelaskan "Dan namanya juga cocok dengannya~ Bagaimana?"

"ITU PENGHINAAN NAMANYA! MANA MUNGKIN NAMAKU DISAMAKAN DENGAN NAMA KUCING—yang Aneh ini!" protes Bakura

Ryou mengelus kucing itu dengan sayang "Tenang saja, Kau pasti terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kura baru dikeluarga kita~" tambahnya

"Yah-Yah terserah—"

**Miawww~ Miawww~** si Kucing kecil bersuara dengan gembiranya sepertinya juga ikut senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Ryou sehingga ikut membalas, meskipun perkataan Ryou bukan ditunjukan olehnya tetapi oleh Kura yang satu lagi

Dan mulai saat itu, Kehadiran Kura baru didalam rumah mungkin membawa sesuatu warna yang baru untuk Ryou dan tentunya Bakura yang masih tidak ingin mengakui si kapas pencari perhatian ini.


	3. 3

**Kura The Sleeping Beauty**

**.**

_**Pada Zaman dahulu kala, Hiduplah seorang Raja dan Ratu. Mereka tinggal di sebuah Kasti yang megah dan memerintah daerahnya yang makmur bersama—Para rakyat bergembira karena pemerintahan yang berlangsung sangatlah baik, Apalagi, sang Raja adalah Raja yang bijaksana dan juga gagah perkasa, maka seluruh desa dan daerah menjadi tentram dan damai tanpa adanya perselisihan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Ternyata Raja dan Ratu tidak sedikitpun merasa bahagia, keduanya merasa sangat sedih dan hampa…**_

"…_Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sepi…" ucap sang Ratu sedih sambil memandangi pemandangan dari atas balkoni tempat ia berdiri, rambut pirangnya tersibak mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya_

"_Istriku…" ucap sebuah suara menghampirinya dari belakang, tanpa menoleh lagi sang Ratu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu_

"_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ditempat seperti ini…" ucapnya sambil merengkuh tubuh sang Ratu dari belakang kedalam dekapannya_

"…_Aku kesepian… Istana ini terlalu luas untuk kita berdua, suamiku…" ucapnya memulai sebelum kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam "Aku ingin kita memiliki anak… aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu… rasa sepi ini membunuhku…"_

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian, akhirnya penantian keduanya terbayar sudah ketika sang Ratu pada akhirnya mengandung dan melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik jelita, Raja yang sangat berbahagia mengadakan pesta besar-besaran begitu juga rakyat yang berbahagia mendengar kabar gembira itu tidak segan-segan membantu memeriahkan pesta, sang Raja juga mengundang tiga orang peri ternama kedalam pesta untuk memberkati sang putrid cilik…**_

—

"Che—AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU PERGI KESANA!" seru Bakura dengan kini pakaian putrid lengkap dengan tiaranya

Laksmi dan Atem yang berada di atas panggung hanya bisa berdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun berkomentar kenapa kostum Bakura yang aneh seperti itu, Atem yang tadi sempat ingin tertawa menahan aksinya demi kebaikan nusa dan bangsa.

"Kalau kau tidak maju kita tidak akan mendapat nilai tugas…" sahut Malik di belakang Bakura berusaha mendorongnya memasuki panggung

"FUCK! DIANTARA SEMUANYA KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MEMERANKAN PEMERAN PUTRI SAKIT JIWA INI!" sahutnya tidak terima

"Well—Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada pemeran yang satu lagi—ugh!" ucapan Atem terputus lantaran Laksmi menginjak kakinya sambil tersenyum mematikan

"Seto dan Marik juga senasib denganmu—lagipula, kau tidak mau menghabiskan Musim Panas mengulang materi pelajaran kan?" ucap Laksmi berdasarkan fakta

Bakura mendengus kemudian dengan seenak jidad ia menarik gaunnya keatas kemudian melangkah memasuki panggung sambil berdecak kesal

—

_**Sang putri yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu mendekati mesin pemintal yang berada di atas menara sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan sang penyihir jahat kepadanya…**_

"…Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan mesin pemintal butut tidak berguna ini…" celetuk Bakura

"Err… Kura, lebih lemah lembut sedikit…" nasihat Ryou yang mendapat peran menjadi sang Penyihir jahat

"_For mother-fucker sake Ry_, kau terlihat seksi dengan baju itu…" ucap Bakura tidak mengubris perkataan Ryou padanya dan malah sedang memperhatikan pakaian _seksi_ yang dikenakan Ryou saat itu, berwarna hita dan _wow_ dimatanya

"Err… Te-Terima kasih Kura…" sahut Ryou blushing di tempat

"Rrryyyoouuu~" ucap Bakura menggunakan suara seksi sambil berjalan mendekati Ryou yang mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kebelakang

"K—Kura, ingat kita sedang di panggung dan… kau belum menyelesaikan dialogmu…" ingat Ryou pada Bakura sebelum ia lupa diri

Bakura mendengus kesal, karena Ryou sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan godaannya…

—

"RYOU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU BERBARING BERSAMAKU DI TEMPAT TIDUR INI~" rengek Bakura ngak tahu situasi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang ada di sampingnya, kini ia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang luas property yang diletakan ditengah panggung

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak ingat peranmu!" sahut Marik disamping Bakura mengenakan pakaian peri yang sama sekali ngak terlihat cocok dengan sosoknya yang _phsco_ itu, apalagi tambahan tiara, sayap dan juga tongkat itu…

Bakura memutar bola mata malas "Cerewet! Aku belum bersenang-sennag dengan Ry-ku! RYOOUU!" panggil Bakura lagi masih memerintah Ryou untuk menghampiri dirinya diatas tempat tidur

—

_**Setelah lama menanti akhirnya seorang Pangeran-pun melintasi daerah Kerajaan yang kini sudah ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan duri yang sangat lebat dan berbahaya itu, sepertinya rasa penasarannya yang membawa dirinya ke tempat itu…**_

"Ingatkan aku untuk bunuh diri setelah yang satu ini…" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar pasrah merangkak keatas panggung

Dilain pihak Atem yang memandangi kepergian pemilik suara hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum kemudian tertawa lepas layaknya orang kehabisan obat sebelum kemudian menarik keluar _handycam_ dari tas miliknya.

"Tunggu sampai Ibu melihat semua ini~ Bwahahahhahaha~" ucapnya tertawa sadis

—

_**Sang Pangeran, setelah berhasil membunuh penyihir jahat dan menjebaknya di dalam sihirnya sendiri, kini tengah berjongkok diatas tempat tidur sang Putri yang tampak sedang terlelap begitu damai, tangannya meraih tangan sang Putri…**_

"…Kalau kau menyentuh tanganku akan kucincang kau…" umpat Bakura dengan nada tajam

"Aku juga tidak sudi memegang tangan kasar sepertimu…" sahutnya balik sama jijiknya melakukan peran ini

_**Lalu, tangan sang Pangeran perlahan-lahan mengelus pipi mungil sang Putri dengan hati-hati takut kalau ia akan menghancurkan sang Putri yang tampak sangat rapuh itu…**_

"Fuck—siapa yang membuat dialog jelek itu!" protes Bakura

"Mana aku tahu! Lebih baik aku mengelus pipi Aibou daripada kau!" sembur Yami

"Hoi—Ingat, kalau kalian tidak bisa memerankan peran kalian harus tinggal dan mengulang pelajaran selama musim panas…" ucap Laksmi dari atas kepada kedua orang yang ada di bawahnya sambil melambaikan tangan

Yami dan Bakura menatap satu sama lain..

"RA! Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi—" ucap Yami setengah menutup mata merentangkan tangannya

"Fuck you, Sennen Sialan! Aku tidak akan melupakan penghinaan ini!" sahut Bakura tidak rela Yami menyentuhnya sesuai apa yang dilakukan dalam naskah

"Hell—aku harus mencuci tanganku nanti…" cetus Yami

_**Dan kemudian demi melepaskan mantra sang penyihir, Sang Pangeran memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir sang putrid yang tertidur…**_

Mendengar hal itu, Baik Yami maupun Bakura langsung beranjak berdiri melupakan posko mereka masing masing

"APAA!"

"SERIBU TAHUN AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKAN INI!"

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MELAKUAKNNYA 1000 KALI DENGAN YUGI DARIPADA DIA!"

"HAH! APA BAGUSNYA MENCIUM SI PENDEK ITU!"

"APA KAU BILANG—!"

Dan keduanya malah saling bertengkar mengadu kemampuan satu sama lain diatas panggung, Ah—pertunjukan yang sangat luar biasa, tanpa memberikan kejutan yang tidak di duga dimana Yami kehilangan keseimbangan akibat sesuatu yang mendorongnya kemudian tepat berakhir menubruk sang Putri Bakura dan tidak sengaja menciumnya.

"Wow…" komentar Atem tercengang masih merekam "Tidak kusangka dia akan melakukan itu juga…"

"Kau sudah merekamnya, Ate?" tanya Laksmi disampingnya

Atem mengangguk sambil tersenyum iblis begitu juga Laksmi yang tersenyum sama mengerikannya.

"Kita bisa membalas mereka dengan ini, Hahahaaha…" ucap Atem bangga disertai anggukan Laksmi

Sementara yang lainnya…

"KYAAA~ MEREKA BERCIUMAN~" seru Malik berjingkrak-jingkrak

Seto hanya mendengus dan bermuka datar seperti biasa "Ternyata Yami juga bisa menyimpang dari posisinya…" sahutnya

"GAHHH!" seru Yami dan Bakura kini terguling lemas diatas panggung dengan rasa malu yang amat sangat, lebih baik mati jika ia harus mengenang kejadian tadi.

"Yami—" ucapan Yugi terputus lantaran Yami malah memeluk kaki Yugi

"AIBOUU~ AKU MERASA HINA~…" ucap Yami meraung-raung sudah kehilangan harga dirinya yang bersumpah tidak akan mencium orang selain Aibou-nya itu tapi sekarang…

Sementara itu dilain pihak, Bakura malah masih tergolek lemas memeluk Ryou

"RYOUU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH GURU ITU NANTI! SETELAH SEMUA INI AKU BUTUH PASTA GIGI YANG BANYAK!" serunya tidak rela

Dan itulah kejadian Drama yang tidak terduga…


	4. 4

**Mysterious Sight**

**.**

**Atem & Laksmi**

**.**

"Little Gem—sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang…" keluh Atem kini malah bersandar di kursinya menatap Laksmi yang ada di depannya sambil menguap kelelahan

Laksmi menggeleng "Tidak bisa! Kita harus tetap tinggal disini Ate!" ucapnya menolak sambil melirik jam di tangannya "Sampai kita berhasil dengan bukti kalau 'hal' itu tidak benar-benar ada!" tambahnya lagi

Atem mendengus sambil membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja, Ini sudah malam dan keduanya berlagak layaknya anak pemberani masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah yang sudah gelap gulita—sepi tanpa penghuni yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

_**Katanya di cermin besar yang terpajang di lantai dua itu akan muncul penampakan aneh kalau kau berdiri di depannya tepat jam 12 tengah malam. Banyak anak-anak yang sudah mencobanya dan ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi lho!**_

"_Ha—Kalian itu masih saja mempedulikan mitos yang tidak ada buktinya" sangkal Atem_

_Bakura menyeringai "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau emmbuktikannya saja, he Tuan Sennen sok pintar"_

_Atem memutar bola matanya malas "Aku tidak punya kepentingan melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, lagipula aku punya bisnis yang lain" sahut Atem menolak_

_Dan disaat itulah, Laksmi dan Yugi datang…_

"_Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Yugi penasaran_

"_Hantu~ Hantu~ Hantu~" ucap Marik dengan suara diseram-seramkan membuat Yugi bergindik ngeri_

"_Hantu itu tidak ada—dan kalau kalian memikirkan tentang hantu kaca yang populer itu…" sahut Laksmi "…Itu semua hanya omong kosong…"_

"_Ha! Bilang saja kau penakut Laksmi—Kau pernah membuktikannya? Masuk ke Rumah Hantu saja kau tidak berani…" sahut Bakura meremehkan_

"_Apa maksudmu—!" hardik Laksmi_

_Bakura menyeringai "Kita lakukan tantangan…"_

"_Tunggu—!" Atem berusaha mencegah_

"_Aku terima!" sahut Laksmi menyetujui tanpa mengetahui apa tantangan yang direncanakan Bakura, sementara Atem hanya menghela napas—kini bisnisnya harus menunggu waktu minggu depan.._

* * *

Dan inilah keduanya, melakukan tantangan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya…

Bakura harus mendapatkan balasannya suatu saat nanti—batin Atem mendengus

"Ah! 15 menit lagi sebelum jam 12, sebaiknya kita pergi ke lantai 2 sekarang Ate…" ucap Laksmi beranjak dari kursinya

Atem memandang tidak berminat "Apa kita harus melakukan semua ini—" keluhnya "Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain dan pergi dari tempat aneh ini—!" ucapannya terputus

"Tidak…" jawabnya singkat sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Atem sendirian yang hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian memutuskan untu mengikuti Laksmi diam-diam di belakangnya.

—

Ha! Setan! Hantu! Apapun itu aku sama sekali tidak takut! Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang seperti itu—TIDAK ADA! Hanya rumor yang tidak jelas tanpa bukti-bukti! Kau pasti bisa Laksmi—batin Laksmi sambil menaiki tangga satu per satu dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena ketakutan atau semangat (?)

Atem yang melihat dari kejauhan menampakan seringaian usil, sepertinya ia memiliki hal seru untuk melepas kebosanannya ini

—

_**Tepat dimana jam menunjukan jam 12 malam, berdirilah dihadapan cermin itu dan menatap pantulan bayangan yang ada disana, perlahan kau pasti akan melihat sosok yang muncul di cermin itu…**_

Laksmi berdiri di depan cermin dengan muka yang bisa dikatakan berusaha tegar, sambil melihat jam tangannya kemudian beralih lagi ke depan cermin dimana ia hanya bisa mendapatkan pantulan dirinya sendiri disana—tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi…

5 menit sebelum jam 12

Laksmi mulai malas berdiri di depan cermin aneh layaknya orang bodoh, well—Atem benar seharusnya ia tidak menyetujui ide aneh Bakura sejak pertama. Laksmi menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian..

"BOO!" seseorang memegang pundaknya dari belakang dan mengagetkannya

"WAAA!" sontak Laksmi langsung terkejut dengan reflex langsung melayangkan sebuah tinju yang sangat kuat memukul orang yang sudah berani-beraninya menakut-nakutinya.

**BHUAGH!**

"Aduh-duh-duh—Little gem, kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu…" keluh Atem meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena hantaman tinju Laksmi

Dilain pihak Laksmi sudah hampir jantungan dan shock karena Atem menakut-nakutinya, disaat sedang melakukan hal seperti ini ia malah mengerjainya! "Grr—LAIN KALI AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN TULANG-TULANG-MU ATE!" serunya ganas

"Err—T-Tenang Little gem, aku hanya bercanda barusan…" ucap Atem menjelaskan

"TERSERAH!.." sahut Laksmi pergi meninggalkan Atem dengan kesalnya

"Little Gem!" panggil Atem yang tertinggal

Kini hanya ada dirinya seorang di depan cermin sambil menghela napas panjang, Haah—niatnya sih reaksi Laksmi akan langsung memeluknya saat ketakutan, alih-alih mendapat pelukan dia malah mendapat sebuah tinjuan, rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana dan kesepakatan awal…

Atem memandangi cermin di depannya "Sepertinya ini membuktikan kalau desas-desus di sekolah itu tidak benar—!" ucapannya terputus

Mata Atem terbelalak melihat kabut putih tiba-tiba muncul di samping pantulan cermin dirinya, perlahan tapi pasti pantulan tersebut membentuk sebuah sosok…

Atem menelan ludah tetapi ia tidak bisa mengangkat kakinya untuk segera kabur…

Sosok tersebut makin lama terlihat jelas—sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mengenakan gaun putih panjang, rambut pirangnya yang panjang sebagian diletakan di depan dadanya, mata saphirenya sepertinya membuat mata Crymson Atem menyadari sesuatu…

"Little gem—kau ingin menakuti nakutiku…" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala "Ckck—kau bahkan mengganti bajumu segala…" tambahnya

Sosok yang menyerupai Laksmi itu mendekati bayangan Atem di cermin dan merangkulnya…

Dan disaat yang sama pula…

"ATE~ Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana…" panggil sebuah suara dari bawah tangga

Atem berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Laksmi kini berada di salah satu anak tangga dengan tas di bahunya menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, T—TUNGGU!...

"L-Little Gem?"

Laksmi berkacak pinggang "Apa?" sahutnya "Cepat turun!" perintahnya

"S—Sejak tadi kau ada disitu Little gem?" tanya Atem memastikan "Kau tidak mengganti bajumu dengan gaun putih?" tanyanya lagi

Laksmi mengerjapkan matanya "Apa maksudmu, Ate! Jangan melantur! Cepat turun!" ucapnya

GLEK!

Atem menelan ludah, kalau sejak tadi Laksmi berada disana berati yang ada di cermin barusan itu…

Atem membalikan wajahnya menatap cermin dengan mata terbelalak horror disertai keringat dingin—sosok itu masih ada dan lbih tepatnya bayangannya yang ada di cermin juga tidak mengikuti pergerakan dirinya yang asli, sosok itu kemudian menampakan sebuah senyuman kepada Atem yang saat itu sudah merasa seperti tersambar kilat…

Langsung saja Atem berlarian menuruni tangga sambil menarik tangan Laksmi bersamanya dan keluar dari gedung sekolah—sambil menyimpan sebuah catatan hati di dalam pikirannya, jangan pernah menyetujui tantangan Bakura!

—

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya yang sudah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, ternyata bayangan Atem masih tertampak di cermin dengan sosok gadis yang menyerupai Laksmi masih ada di sampingnya, keduanya tampak bergandengan tangan dan saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum kemudian perlahan menghilang…

—

"Jadi sudah diputuskan, teori 'Hantu Cermin' itu hanya desas-desus!" sahut Laksmi dengan mantap keesokan harinya "Aku dan Ate sudah memeriksanya dan tidak ada bukti apapun…" tambahnya

Kalau dibilang tidak ada bukti apapun…

Atem membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja, malas mendengarkan pembicaraan tentang hantu cermin ini, ditambah lagi ia sudah tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara penampakan yang tidak diharapkan barusan..

"Kami tidak percaya!" sahut Bakura dan Marik keuh-keuh kemudian menambahkan "Kau pasti lari ketakutan sebelum sempat membuktikan…"

"Apa kalian berdua bilang!" protes Laksmi

"Untuk membuatnya lebih jelas bagaimana kalau kita semua saja membuktikan kebenaran fakta tentang hantu cermin itu…" usul Malik di samping Yugi dengan antusias

"Tapi bukankah itu mengerikan…" protes Ryou pelan disertai anggukan Yugi

"Tenang saja—Ry, masih ada aku yang menjagamu~" ucap Bakura dengan cengiran lebar membuat Ryou blushing sebelum kemudian "Jadi bagaimana nona?"

"a—!" sebelum Laksmi sempat menjawab

"Sayang sekali kami punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting untuk dilakukan nanti malam…" potong Atem sambil beranjak berdiri sambil menarik tangan Laksmi menjauh dari kelompok yang berniat mengekspedisi hantu cermin, apalagi kini ditambah dengan Joey yang antusias menarik Seto ikut kedalam acara—Hell No! Ia tidak akan pernah mau pergi kesana untuk kedua kalinya

—

"Hee… Hantu di dalam Cermin ya…" ucap Duke sambil duduk di kursi gurunya

"Iya, anak-anak sekarang mulai membicarakannya—sepertinya menjadi topic yang sangat populer sekarang, Bagaimana menurut bapak sendiri…" tanya salah seorang siswa perempuan kepadanya

"Pendapatku?" ucap Duke berpikir "Cermin itu memang bukan cermin biasa, tapi juga bukan Cermin Hantu…" ucapnya

"Hee?"

Duke tersenyum "Cermin itu bisa dibilang sebagai Cermin Jodoh yang sudah ada di SMA ini…" ucapnya

Cermin Jodoh?

_**Kalau kau berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di lantai 2 tepat jam 12 malam, maka kau akan dapat melihat sosok orang yang sangat berarti bagi dirimu saat itu—kau akan mengetahui jawaban yang ada di depan dengan hanya melihat kearah pantulan cermin**_


End file.
